Desire and Sorrow Saga
by Takeru24
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, please be kind when reviewing. Anyways, this is mostly about TK and Kari. Enjoy ^_^
1. Prelude To Misery

This is my first fan-fic ever! So please be kind when reviewing. Thanx! By the way, this takes place 4 years after the DigiDestined first entered the Digiworld, so that would make Tai, Sora & Matt 15 years old, Mimi & Izzy 14 years old, TK & Kari 12 years old & Joe 16 years old. **Disclaimer:** This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that, Now on with the fic!

Desire and Sorrow **Part 1**

TK sat there in the dark by the blazing campfire. Watching all of his friends and their digimon companions huddled against each other fast asleep. Patamon was there, crouched up beside him. He then turned his head and shot a glance at Kari sleeping beside Gatomon. He thought to himself _'she looks so beautiful when she sleeps, almost like an angel' _then a tear ran down his cheek. He still couldn't believe the events that took place in the past week. He would never forget what had happened. It was still hurting him inside. The pain that lingered in his aching heart felt like a thousand swords piercing through him. He hated having this pain; he couldn't get rid of it. He still remembers it as if it were yesterday…

****** *

TK sat there in science class daydreaming again… about a lot of things, Patamon, His brother, His Mom and Dad, His adventure in the DigiWorld, Kari… he especially thought about Kari, a lot. He looked at her from across the room. He was completely infatuated with her. He had no idea why he felt this way. They had been best friends for a long time. He admired everything about her, the way her smile brightens up the most gloomiest of days, the way her silky hair glistens in the sunlight, the way her crimson red eyes sparkled, the way…

"TK!!!!!!" The teacher yelled as he slammed the ruler down on his desk.

"Uh, wha!?" he uttered, as he tipped over in his chair.

The class stared at him as they laughed hysterically. Though Kari had a very concerned look on her face. TK got up and brushed himself off. He blushed gigantically as everyone gazed at him. He was so embarrased.

"Just what do you think you were doing Mr. Takaishi?" The teacher questioned.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Peri, I guess I just sort of dozed off" 

"Well, see that it does not happen again, anyway class, back to our discussion on the solar system…"

__

'Yeah, nice going idiot! You just made a complete fool out of yourself in front of the enire class! And Kari!' TK thought to himself.

The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out the door. TK was the first out so that nobody would make smart remarks about what happened in class today. Still, everyone bombarded him with tons of shrewd dialogue. TK felt really bad and hurt. Kari finally caught sight of him.

"Hey! TK, Wait up!" She yelled as she was running to catch up with him.

TK, with a depressed look on his face, looked back and saw the brown haired girl running, trying to catch up with him. He looked away, kind of shyly and distressed.

"Oh, he-hello Kari, How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, are you okay?"

"Not really" he said.

"Listen, about what happened in science class today, I think what the class did to you was unfair and wrong. But cheer up! I bet the whole thing will blow over by tomorrow."

"Thanks Kari" 

He smiled at her. She seemed to know the right thing to say at moments like these. That's another thing he loved about her. Her upright, positive and caring personality. 

"No problem, Takeru!" She teased. She knew that TK didn't like being called Takeru.

TK sighed and then said to Kari…

"Listen, I 'm going over to Izzy's apartment to brush up on my science course, the coach said he would kick me off the basketball team if I couldn't bring my grade, anyways, would you like to go?" 

"Sorry TK, I've got other plans for tonight, maybe next time. Okay?"

"Alright" he sad a little diappointed.

"Alright TK, see ya!"

"Bye!"

TK started walking towards Izzy's apartment as he thought about Kari again. He couldn't stop, was he in **love **with her? He couldn't help but wonder. 'yes', he thought to himself. 'It has to be love'

"Wow, I'm in love with Kari" he thought to himself happily. But then a frown grew on his face. 

"But how will I ever be able to tell her that?"

Just then, he spotted his friend, Daisuke, across the dtreet from where he was. He looked as if he were in a rush to get somewhere

"Hey Daisuke!" TK yelled, waving for him to come him over.

"Oh hey, TK! Sorry, I can't talk now, I'm kinda late for something important, but I'll talk to you later, see ya!" Daisuke said as he sped off in the direction that Kari went.

TK looked at his watch. "7:20 P.M. Oh man, I was supposed to be at Izzy's apartment 20 minutes ago!"

So that he wouldn't waste time, he started running to Izzy's house, though he still thought about Kari. He finally reached the apartment and rang the doorbell. Izzy's mother answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Izumi, Is Izzy home?"

"Oh, hello TK, yes, he's been expecting you" she said.

Mrs. Izumi led TK towards Izzy's room. TK spotted Izzy on his laptop (As usual).

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" 

"Oh, hello TK, I was just downloading some sattilite pictures of nebulas on the internet."

"Oh, Okay, shall we get started?"

"Sure, let me just finish, It wont take longer than 5 minutes."

"Okay."

About 5 minutes later. They were reading TK's science textbooks, as Tk dozed off again.

"So what's the answer to this question TK?"

"TK?"

"TK!!!!!!"

"Hmmmm…wha? Kari?"

"No TK, It's me, Izzy, WAKE UP!!!!"

"AHHH, Oh, Izzy, It's just you, sorry. I guess I sorta dozed off"

"Sorta dozed off!! This is the 5th time tonight!You're acting strangely, Is there something bothering you TK?" he asked.

"No, of course not, why would say that?"

"Other then the fact that you were 20 minutes late for our scheduled meeting, the fact that you've been acting peculiar and fell asleep about 5 times ever since you got here! Well then I guess that nothing is wrong is it?" Izzy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, Alright! Something is wrong!"

"What's eating you TK?"

"It's just that……."

"What?"

"Izzy, have you ever loved someone, but didn't have the guts to tell them?"

"So that's what's been bothering you. Well, TK, I am not so sure on this subject, who is the person you're lusting after?"

"Um…. It's….Kari"

"Oh, I see, Well TK, It seems to me that you're infatuated with Kari"

"Right!"

"And you're afraid to tell her because you feel that she may not love you back"

"Right! Exactlty! So what should I do?"

"Well TK……………………………. I haven't the slightest clue"

"Oh" TK said disappointed

"Well, the best approach is to bite the bullet and tell Kari how you really feel about her. You'll never know unless you tell her."

"You know what Izzy, You're right!" TK then heads for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To tell the woman I care about most in this world that I love her!"

"But what about our lesson?"

It was already too late, TK had already sped out the door. Izzy sighed and then suddenly heard a incessant beeping sound coming from his computer. He opened it up. He had e-mail. He was shocked at the information he had witnessed, and he knew what he had to do. He got his phone book and started to dial on his phone…………..

******

TK had run all the way without stopping and finally reached the Kamiya residence. He rang the doorbell. Tai answered .

"Hey there….Tai……is……Kari…..home?" He said panting and taking a breath every second.

"Hey TK, How's it goin' boy you look tired, anyways Kari's not here, why? Is there something wrong?"

"No…..Do you…..know……where she…..went?" still breathing deeply.

"Yeah TK, she left with Daisuke about a half hour ago, they went to the park I think" he said scratching his head.

"Thanks." TK said as he ran towards the park.

"Wow, that was weird." Tai then heard the phone ring, he picked it up and heard Izzy's voice.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?"

"Tai, I'm glad I got a hold of you, listen, very carefully…..Do you and Kari Still have your Digivices and Crests?'

"Sure Izzy, we still got em' Why?"

"Great, I need your help Tai, I need you to call Matt, Sora and Mimi. I'll try to call Joe, Matt and TK."

"But why?"

"Just call them Tai and tell them to meet at the park tomorrow afternoon at 12:00 P.M. with their Crests and Digivices."

"Wait Izzy, calm down, tell me what's wrong."

"I'll explain everything tomorrow Tai, just start calling them."

"Ok Izzy, you got me, but at least tell me something."

"Well Tai, I can tell you this, we may be meeting up with some old friends very soon."

******

TK ran around the entire park area trying to search for them, but still no luck.

"Damn, where can they be?"

He finally spotted them on the bridge together…..holding hands! He decided to conceal himself behind a tree so that he wouldn't be spotted.

'What are they doing here?' TK thought and wondered to himself. He listened in carefully to their conversation. He had no idea that the next thing he saw and heard would effect so harshly and deeply……..

"I love you Hikari Kamiya" Daisuke said

"I love you too, Daisuke." They both then leaned forward and gave a passionate kiss to one another.

At this moment, TK was crying his heart out, the woman he loved and his friend were in love with each other, TK felt horrible, as if his heart were ripped from his chest and shredded into tiny pieces. He could no longer stand the idea or the sight of the person he cared for the most in this world in love with someone else. TK then walked the rest of the way home. He reached his home and opened the door. His mother was already asleep. That was good, now she wouldn't ask all these questions on why he was out so late at night.

TK dressed for bed with a melancholy and teary eyed look on his face. He finally went to bed and cried himself to sleep. His mind filled with questions of why. He would be totally unprepared on what tomorrow's events would bring……….. To Be Continued

******

So how was it? Please review. I do plan to write a sequel to this. Let me know what you think so here. Sorry to leave you hanging, don't cha just hate cliffhangers?


	2. The Meeting

This is the sequel to Desire and Sorrow. So please be kind when reviewing. Thanx! By the way, this takes place 4 years after the DigiDestined first entered the Digiworld, so that would make Tai, Sora & Matt 15 years old, Mimi & Izzy 14 years old, TK & Kari 12 years old & Joe 16 years old. **Disclaimer:** This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that, Now on with the fic!

Desire and Sorrow **Part 2**: The Meeting 

TK woke up early next morning as miserable as he was last night. He paced around his room at least a hundred times, still thinking about what he saw last night. It played over and over again in his head, each time being more painful and agonizing. He then noticed the Digivice and Crest placed conveniently atop his dresser drawer. He picked up them both up and placed the Digivice into his pocket. He then examined his Crest of Hope.

"HA, what a joke, Why is it that I was given the Crest of Hope?" he uttered to himself angrily.

He then placed the Crest in his pocket along with the Digivice. He sat down and cried to himself, thinking about that night. 

"Oh Kari, if only I had told you I loved you sooner, then maybe you and I could have been together, happy." He said to himself

He then reminisced about all the memories he had about Kari in the past. He also thought about all the chances that he had to tell her how much he cared for her. But now it was too late. He felt helpless in his room. He then thought about how much he hated Daisuke. But then he realized that he has nobody to blame but himself for not telling Kari soon enough. Soon after that, the phone rang.

"TK, it's for you sweetie, It's Izzy!" TK's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I've got it mom! Hello Izzy?"

"Hey TK, How's it going?"

"Not so good."

"Oh sorry to hear that, did things go well with Kari last night?"

There was a brief silence between the both of them. Izzy could tell that something was wrong.

"No, I found out that she……..loves…… someone else…." TK said in melancholy tone.

"Oh, TK, I am so sorry to hear that, will you be OK?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine." TK said

Izzy could tell through his voice that he was lying, that he was in serious pain.

"Anyways TK, I need you to get your brother and meet in the park today at 12 o' clock."

"Sure, but what for?"

"You could say that we're having a DigiDestined meeting, be sure to bring your Crest and Digivice as well."

"OK Izzy, and I'll go see my brother and tell him."

"Alright, see ya soon TK!"

"Bye Izzy"

TK hung up the phone and put got dressed. He told his mom that he was going to go see Matt and the others and would be back in a while. But then a terrible thought came to him. _'Oh no, Kari's going to be there, I wont be able to face her. Not now' _He started towards Matt's house with a depressed expression on his face. He then looked at his watch; it read 10:55 A.M.

****** 

Kari was up already and went over to wake up Tai from his slumber.

"Hey Tai! Get up! It's already 11 o' clock, don't you think we should get ready for that meeting with Izzy and the others?" She asked as she shook him

"OK! OK! I'am awake. Just stop shaking me!"

They both got dressed and prepared to leave for the park. 

"Hey Kari, I didn't here you come in last night. You must have had some date with Daisuke last night, huh!" Tai said with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah……I guess." Kari said with a doubtful tone.

"Kari is there something wrong?"

"No…..It's just that……Tai, how do you know when you're in love with somebody?"

"That's a pretty serious subject Kari. Care to sit down and talk about it?"

"Sure." She said.

"So what happened last night Kari?" he asked

"Well, Daisuke and I were in the park holding hands…"

"Right." 

"And we stood on the bridge and he told me that he loved me…" Kari said.

"And what did you say?" Tai asked.

"I told him that I loved him too."

"Do you really love him?" 

"Yes, of course I do, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing Kari, I just don't want to see you get hurt, because there are a lot of guys that play with trustful girls' emotions. I'm just looking out for you li'l sis.

"Thanks Tai."

"No problem, what are big brothers for? C'mon, lets get going."

"Alright" she said.

******

TK finally reached Matt's house and knocked on the door. 

His father answered the door and greeted him.

"Oh, hi son, long time no see, eh?" his father asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Is there something wrong TK? You seem a little down in the dumps today."

"No Dad, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear, Matt will be down in a sec. So, I hear you guys are going to the park."

"Yeah, it's good that I finally get to spend some quality time with Matt"

"Yeah." His father uttered.

Matt finally dressed and headed out the front door. TK almost didn't recognize Matt at first. He looked so much different from when he remembered last.

"Ready to go Matt?" TK asked

"Yeah, lets go li'l bro!"

"You guys be careful, alright?"

"Sure thing Dad, we'll be back soon, don't worry" Matt yelled as he walked with TK towards the direction of the park.

"I take it you got Izzy's message?" TK asked Matt.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what this is all about TK?"

"He said it had something to do with the DigiWorld." He responded in an unhappy tone

"Oh OK", he then noticed that TK was a little depressed. "What's the matter TK? You aren't your cheerful self today."

TK knew he couldn't lie to his older brother Matt, it seems that he always knew when something was wrong with him.

"Well……..It's……… about Kari" he uttered.

"Kari!!!" he said shockingly.

TK started going over the details with his older brother.

******

Tai and Kari continued walking along the sidewalk and continued on with their conversation.

"Hey Kari, last night TK came to the house and asked to see you, Did he talk with you last night."

"No, what did he want to tell me?"

"I don't know, but he was really eager to find you, I guess you can ask him about it when you see him at the meeting."

"Alright."

Tai and Kari were walking down the street when Tai noticed that Daisuke was in a vacant alley talking with another girl.

"Hey Kari, isn't that Daisuke talking with Miyako?"

"Yeah it is, let's eavesdrop and hear what they're talking about."

They snuck behind a wall by the alley and listened in on their conversation. Kari was shocked on what she heard next……

"I love you Miyako!" Daisuke told her.

"Oh Daisuke, I love you too! I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time!" Miyako said.

They both leaned forward and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

Kari was full of rage and depression all at the same time. Tai could see that Kari was hurting inside. He then witnessed something he thought he'd never see Kari do. Kari walked right up to Daisuke….

"Oh, Kari, it's not what it seems, I was just…..I mean….What I meant to say was…I" he mumbled, but it was soon cut short……..

POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"YOU STUPID JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari shrieked.

Infuriated, Kari stomped out of the alley. Leaving Daisuke on the floor, With Miyako watching the whole time horrified and frightened.

"C'mon Tai, let's go see the others!" Kari yelled.

Tai gladly followed her from behind.

"Wow Kari, that was amazing! I've never seen you hit someone so hard! Man can you through a punch or what!" 

Kari then stopped suddenly and started to cry. 

"OH TAI!" She said sobbing "I trusted him, I trusted THAT STUPID IDIOT!! And he…he…he."

"It's OK Kari, I'm here" he said trying to comfort her.

"But Tai….."

"I know it hurts a lot Kari, I know the pain you're feeling. But always remember, that I will always be here, and so will your friends. Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy and TK."

"Yeah." She said sniffling. "Your right Tai."

"And always remember Kari, we'll always be there if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks Tai, I needed that."

"No problem li'l sis. Now let's get to the park, it's already 12 o' clock!"

"Right, lets go!"

******

"Where are they!?" Mimi asked as she and Joe were standing under a tree in the middle of the park.

"Calm down Mimi, it's only 12:04 P.M." Joe said trying to come down the hysterical and overactive girl.

"NO JOE!! I will not calm down! Don't you realize that I could be getting my hair done by now!? But noooooo." She trailed off and started to talk about other reasons why she shouldn't be in the park today.

Joe sighed and looked at his watch again ignoring Mimi's sudden outbursts of anger.

"Hmmm……12:08 P.M." he said to himself. "I hope they get here soon, I don't think I can take much more of this" he said looking in Mimi's direction.

******

"And that's the whole story Matt."

Matt looked at TK shockingly, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I am so sorry to hear that TK, maybe Kari just wasn't the right person for you." He said staring at him, "But don't worry!" he said trying to cheer his brother up. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I only want that fish!" he said still thinking about Kari.

"Oh TK, I know it hurts a lot right now, but you'll get over it, then you'll meet someone new and have a good relationship and forget all about Kari."

"But I don't want to forget about Kari!"

"Listen TK, we're here, we'll talk about this a little later"

"Alright Matt, thanks for trying to cheer me up"

"No problem"

They both spotted Mimi and Joe under a large tree in the park, they walked over and greeted them.

"Hey Mimi! Hey Joe! How's it going?" Matt said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Matt! Hey TK! I'm doing just fine, but I'm not so sure about Mimi………"

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO, YOU'RE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE!!!!" Mimi shrieked.

"Whoa! Sorry Mimi, don't you think you should calm down a little first before you yell at us"

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt and TK, I didn't mean to yell, It's just I like to keep things on schedule."

"It's OK Mimi, we forgive you." TK said.

Both Mimi and Joe noticed that TK wasn't his usual fun-loving self today.

"Is there something wrong TK?" Joe asked.

"Well……."

"We'll talk about this later Joe, I think I see Izzy and Sora." Matt said cutting TK off short, he knew that TK didn't feel like sharing the information with them right now.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Sora said.

****** 

"We better get moving Kari, we're pretty late." Tai said.

"Right, lets get going"

They finally reached the park and saw the entire gang there under a large tree.

"Hey Guys! What's happening?" Tai asked lively

"Nothing much." Sora said. "We're all just waiting for your sorry butts to get here!"

"Sorry about that, we ran into a little trouble, but I took care of it" Kari said.

"It's OK, we all forgive you."

"Gosh, how long has it been since the eight of us were together?" Matt asked

"Too long!" Joe replied. 

"Yeah!" TK said.

"Anyways Izzy, Why did you call this meeting anyway?" Tai asked.

"Well, first order of business, did everyone bring their Digivices and Crests?"

"YES!" They all replied at the same time.

"Good, because we may need very soon. Anyways, let me tell you what happened last night after TK left. I received an e-mail from Gennai last night….."

"What did he say!?" Kari asked excitedly.

"He infomed that the Dark Masters have reurned to the DigiWorld!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" They all yelled at the same time. 

"Did I hear you right in saying that the Dark Masters have returned to the Digiworld?" Joe asked.

"That is correct Joe" Izzy assured.

"But that's impossible!! We defeated the Dark Masters years ago! How did it happen?" Tai asked

"They have been brought back to life through an ancient prophecy. So you know what this means don't you?"

"Right, we have to go back and finish them off once and for all." Izzysaid.

Everybody was shocked at this sudden outburst from Izzy.

"Yeah, Izzy's right everybody , let's go!" Kari said

"Right, we did it once and we can do it again!"Sora exclaimed.

"But it wont be that simple, They will not be as easy to defeat! They have been given immense amount of power through the ancient prophecy.

"All right, that settles it, we all have to go back." Tai announced. Everybody hold out your tags and crests and we'll get going."

"Wait Tai!" Joe said

"What is it Joe?"

"Don't you think we're all being a bit hasty here! Sure we've defeated them before, but didn't you here what Gennai said. They are a whole lot stronger now and it's gonna take a lot more to defeat them this time."

"You make a good point Joe! But we're the DigiDestined, we have to go back, otherwise both our worlds will be in great peril" Izzy said.

"Right, so let's go!" Tai exclaimed.

Everyone agreed to this and held out their Crests. The Crests started reacting to this and one by one shot out a beam of light towards the sky. Everyone was excited that they were going to reunite with their Digimon companions after such a long time. Everyone that is, except for TK. He was still in a depressed state and couldn't even get excited about seeing Patamon again. Kari noticed that everyone was excited except for TK and became very concerned. After everybody entered the light, they levitated towards the sky and were ready to be sent back to the DigiWorld.

After a few moments, everyone found themselves in the forest. Everybody got up and brushed themselves off.

"Okay everyone! the first thing we need to do is find our Digimon." Matt anounced.

"That's a good idea, we can use our Digivices to help locate them." Izzy said.

Soon after, they found their Digimon, one by one, first it was Agumon and Gomamon, then later it was Biyomon and Gabumon, Then it was Palmon and Tentomon, finally it was Gatomon and Patamon. Everybody was happy to see each other. They were together again. Everyone set up camp for the night. They started a campfire and the Digimon told them stories of their adventures in the DigiWorld while they were gone. They all fell asleep one by one. Everybody except for TK. He stayed and looked at the many stars in the sky.

Then he shot a glance at Kari and thought about all the good times he had with her. He was extremely sad and started to cry again.

"Oh Kari!" he sobbed. "It's all my fault, if I only had the courage to tell you sooner, then maybe you would of……" He stopped and sat there thinking for a while and Patamon woke up.

"TK! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The confused little Digimon asked him.

"It's nothing Patamon." He lied and sniffled "Go back to sleep."

"TK, I know you're not telling me the truth, just tell me, it might make you feel better."

"All right then." TK said, he explained every detail to the little Digimon.

"Wow! That's really tough TK. Gosh!"

"Yeah, that's the whole story Patamon. I cant even look at her the same anymore" He started to cry again.

"Don't cry TK, it will be all right, I know how you feel. I am here for you buddy"

"How can you say that? Nobody could possibly understand the pain I'm feeling right now." TK got up and started to walk away from the camp site.

"Where ya going TK?" Patamon asked.

TK stared at the little Digimon and told him simply…..

"I don't know, but I need some time to myself to think this out."

"Please TK! Let me come with you!"

"Not this time buddy, you stay here and tell the others that I've gone off for a while and I'll be back later. Please do me that favor Patamon." 

"OK TK, but promise me that you'll return safe and sound."

"You've got yourself a deal, Bye Patamon!" TK waved as he walked off in the other direction.

The next day everyone woke up and noticed that something was wrong about a quarter way through breakfast.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kari said as she started counting.

"Let's see 1….2…..3…4….5…6…and I would be seven, Where's TK!"

Everyone started frantically looking around and calling out his name, but they received no answer. 

"Hey guys" Patamon yelled. "I think I know where TK went."

"Where!!!?" Asked everybody at the same time.

"He said he needed some time to think and went into the forest" patamon said.

Everybody was shocked at this information.

"No, not now, we need him to beat the Dark Masters!" Mimi yelled

"Okay, everyone split up. Mimi Palmon, Gomamon and Joe, You go off in that direction. Tai, Agumon, Biyomon and Sora search in that direction. Me, Tentomon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Kari, Matt, and Patamon will search for TK in the forest. Okay?" Izzy announced.

"Right!!" Everyone said at the same time and they broke off into groups to search for the lost boy.

"We'll all meet back here in two hours! OK?"

Everyone sped off in their assigned direction to search for TK.

******

Don't you just luv the irony of it all. So how was this one! Let me know what you think, I'd like to here from you guys, I plan to write another story to this sequel. Okay, bye bye! Sorry to everybody for yet again, another cliffhanger.


	3. Feelings Of Doubt

This is part three to my Fic – Desire and Sorrow – So please be kind when reviewing. Thanx! By the way, this takes place 4 years after the DigiDestined first entered the Digiworld, so that would make Tai, Sora & Matt 15 years old, Mimi & Izzy 14 years old, TK & Kari 12 years old & Joe 16 years old. **Disclaimer:** This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that, Now on with the fic!

Desire and Sorrow **Part 3: **Feelings of Doubt

TK was all alone in the forest. He later stumbled upon a lake and looked for a place sat down to take a rest. He felt as if he were walking for eternity. He found a nice shady place under a tree and sat down. He thought the setting to be serene and very quiet. He picked up a rock and threw into the lake, just to see how far he could throw. He didn't get very far but he didn't care. That night with Kari and Daisuke still haunted his mind. He felt like crying again, but this time, he didn't. Instead he got up and walked over to the lake and looked at his reflection. 

"You know what…… I've been pouting and sulking for a long time… maybe it's time I stopped crying and look towards the future and forget all about Kari!" He said talking to himself. But he knew he couldn't forget about Kari, She was too much of a good friend to ever be forgotten.

"A friend……that's all she'll ever be to me."

Suddenly, without warning, an eerie voice came from behind him…. One that he recognized…one that he wished he'd never hear again…….

"Hey TK! What do ya saaaaay!" the voice echoed out.

"Oh no! It can't be!" TK said to himself.

He spun around quickly to see what was calling him.

"Who are you?" he yelled out. "Show yourself!"

He then felt the presence of an old enemy. He spun around again and saw the enemy…..

"TIME TO PLAY!!!" Puppetmon cried out.

"What do you want Puppetmon?" TK asked angrily.

"My, my, my……A bit touchy aren't we….. I recognize you little TK…but my how you've grown up!"

"Go away and leave me alone you horrid little Digimon!" TK shrieked.

"Aww…. Now you've gone and hurt my feelings. But I should be sympathetic, I mean, you've got serious personal problems too, don't ya TK."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Oh please don't play this game with me TK, it's no fun! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"OK then, What?" he asked.

"So you don't think I know what's happening with you, well then, let me give you a little clue…. Kari…." TK was shocked by what he had heard.

"But how?…………"

"I told you TK, I know all about you."

"But it doesn't make sense! How?" he said still shocked by the evil Digimon's remark.

"That's not important right now TK, what's important is how you feel, right? You feel secluded and alone. You feel like nobody understands you. Am I getting warm?"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"You know it's true, your so-called friends don't love you, your family doesn't love you and Kari doesn't love you!"

"SHUT UP!!!" he yelled as he closed his hand and made a fist. "IT'S NOT TRUE! My friends do care about me, they do love me." 

"HA, that's a good joke TK, I haven't heard one that funny in a long time. But seriously, you can't honestly think your supposed friends actually like having you around, do you? They are just playing eith you TK, like a little puppet. But don't take my word for it. Take a look over in that lake and all your doubts and questions will be cleared up. Then you'll finally know the truth." He told him with an evil smirk on his face."

TK thought about it long and hard that he even had to question himself. _'Do my friends truly like like me?'_ he then walked over to the lake. He gazed into the water and saw only his reflection.

"I don't see anything." 

"Look a little closer" Puppetmon said

TK began to look into the water again. He began to make out images this time…….

******

"I'm tired and hot!" Mimi whined. "Can't we just sit down somewhere and take a rest?"

"Oh please Mimi! We've only been walking ten minutes and already you're complaining!" Joe grumbled.

"Let's just take a five minute rest over there by that beach!" She pointed outward toward an opening in the forest and noticed the seashore. "Besides, TK might be there and it looks much cooler."

"You make a good point Mimi, he haven't scouted that area yet and it looks like a good spot to rest."

"All right! Now you're talking Joe." Gomamon exclaimed as he ran towards the sea ready to jump in.

"Wait up Gomamon!" Palmon yelled as she began running after him.

"Yay!!! Time to swim!" Gomamon yelled as he splashed in the water. 

Mimi and Joe were laughing as Gomamon was playing around in the ocean…But then they witnessed something that took them both by surprised. Joe and Mimi were still looking at Gomamon in fear.

"Hey guys, what's the matt……" Palmon noticed it too.

Gomamon looked really confused and spoke up. "Hey guys, What's wro…." He finally noticed that something huge was underneath him. 

"What is that?" Palmon cried out.

"IT'S….IT'S….IT'S…..Gomamon stuttered in alarm. Then it finally burst out of the water. Sending Gomamon flying and knocking Joe down a the same time.

"METAL SEADRAMON!!" Mimi cried out.

"GREETINGS DIGIDESTINED! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

"What should we do now?" Gomamon cried out 

"DIGIVOLVING WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!" Joe yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Gomamon said. Joe sighed at this and held out his Digivice…..

"GOMAMONDIGIVOLVE TOIKKAKUMON!" He cried out as he transformed.

"You to Palmon!" Mimi shouted.

"RIGHT!"

"PALMONDIGIVOLVE TOTOGEMON!" she cried out as she changed.

"FOOLS!" Metal Seadramon hollered. "DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME LIKE THAT! RIVER OF POWER!" He cried out as a beam of energy shot out towards Ikkakumon and Togemon, injuring them and becoming mortally wounded.

"This isn't working, try Digivolving again!" Mimi said as she and Joe held out their Crests. The Crests started to glow and their Digimon Digivolved one step further……

"IKKAKUMONDIGIVOLVE TOZUDOMON!"

"TOGEMONDIGIVOLVE TOLILLYMON!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon shouted as he threw his weapon straight towards Metal Seadramon.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon cried out as she shot out a blast of energy in the direction of Metal Seadramon.

The Digimon powers bounced right off of Metal Seadramon. Mimi and Joe gawked at what they just witnessed. They couldn't believe the awesome power of this evil Digimon.

"RIVER OF POWER!" 

Both Zudomon and Lillymon were shot and sent flying to the ground dedigivolving to their rookie stages.

"Oh no Joe! What are we going to do?" Mimi yelled.

"I don't know Mimi, I just don't know….."

*******

TK stared blankly into the lake and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw the others and they all seemed like they were having a good time without him.

"God! What a pain TK is!" Tai told the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why are even looking for the little brat." Sora said.

"Yeah, it's all his fault that we're lost out here, what a pest!' Mimi stated.

"That's a good question, I say we leave the little crybaby out here all by himself. Man, why did I have to be his brother!" Matt announced

"I say that's a logical answer to this problem." Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's all just go home and leave him out here. Joe said.

"Yeah, that way we won't have to deal with him anymore" Patamon declared.

TK stared into the water, as teardrops were running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that his friends really thought of him that way. He stood there staring into the lake as one by one his friends belittled and ridiculed him. It hurt him deeply and emotionally to hear that coming from the people he came to know and love, the people he depended on, the people he trusted. He tried to hide the pain untill he heard what Kari had to say about him……

"Personally, I am glad he's gone. What a complete idiot he is! 

TK just burst into tears at the sound of this. From the person he loved and cared for. As TK stood there weeping, Puppetmon began to speak…..

"I'm sorry I had to show you that TK, but there was no other way to convince you." The sinister wooden Digimon said to him.

"No!" TK said sobbing. "It can't be true, it just can't….."

"I can see you need more convincing TK" Puppetmon then showed him images of his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" TK questioned.

"It's all TK's fault we split up!" TK's mother yelled.

"Yeah, if it weren't for him we'd still be a family!"

"STOP! PLEASE STOP" TK cried, begging him to stop showing him the awful sights. "I've seen enough." 

"So now you finally know the truth!" 

"Yes, I didn't realize it untill now. That friends or family really don't care about me, they never loved me!" Tk said sobbing. 

"So now you know what you have to do, don't you? It's the only way to ease the pain"

"Yes……"

*******

Meanwhile…..

Kari, Matt, Izzy and their Digimon companions were trudging along the forest, gravely looking for their friend.

"TK, where are you?" Kari called out.

"I think we should all take a brief intermission so we can salvage our energy for afterward." Izzy announced.

"NO! We can't stop. We got to keep looking for TK, he could be hurt out there! He could be sick! He could…."

"KARI! Get a grip OK?" Matt said trying to relax her. "I know we're all worried about TK, but worrying about him won't get us any closer to finding TK. And besides our Digimon get weak when they're tired, so if we were to run into a Dark Master, we'd be out of luck!"

Kari just stood there staring into Matt's eyes. "I…..I…..I'm sorry Matt. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just upset that he's gone."

Matt stood there and just stared blankly for a minute. Thinking_ 'This is the person that hurt my little brother, she's the one who created the ache and torment in TK's hurt.' _Matt watched her angrliy and let her go from his grip. "It's OK Kari, we're all worried about him, but we need to conserve our strength for later. For the great battle that lies ahead, we may need it. That's why we need TK."

"OK." Kari replied.

They all sat down and began to rest up. Tentomon and Gabumon went searching for some chow while Gatomon curled up by Kari and took a catnap. Izzy noticed that Kari looked deeply distressed and was pondering about what she was thinking. He decided to ask her for himself.

"A penny for your thoughts, Kari?" Izzy asked

"Hmm..wha?" 

"You look troubled, anything wrong?" Izzy asked again.

"Oh…..no Izzy, don't be silly, nothing's wrong." Kari tried to reply in a cheerful voice.

Matt looked at her and doubted what she was saying.

"I think you're hiding something……I can tell by your body language." Matt said.

Kari then looked at Matt. "Alright, I'll tell you!" she said annoyed. "I……it's just that……how can I put this?" she started. "Well, back on Earth, I thought I loved someone and that he loved me back. He even told me so. I was so happy and then I told him that I cared for him too." She began to weep. "But then he…he….he said he loved someone else. I was so angry and hurt deep down inside. I felt terrible, as if someone just ripped my heart of my chest and stomped it to the floor. But then I took care of that LOSER! And if I never see him again it'll be too soon!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!" Matt and Izzy both yelled at the same time. They were so happybecause they knew that TK had another chance. Kari just stared at them, confused. Matt and Izzy looked at each other and realized what they just said.

"I mean… uh…YES! Good for you." Matt said trying to cover up what he just yelled.

"YES! That was a good move, dumping that guy! He sounds like a real jerk!" Izzy said also making the same attempt to hide his sudden outburst.

"Yeah, there are plenty of fish in the sea, you'll find another guy!" Matt exclaimed.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, but I don't think I'll ever find the right guy." Kari said. 

Matt then looked at Izzy. "Do you think we should tell her?" he asked.

"Tell me what guys?" Kari asked

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Izzy replied

"What's not a good idea? Tell me what?" Kari kept asking.

"But it's the only way to settle this once and for all." Matt said.

"SETTLE WHAT? TELL ME!" Kari yelled getting impatient.

"I guess you're right." Izzy said.

"RIGHT ABOUT WHAT!?!?!?!?" TELL ME!!!!!!" Kari yelled.

Izzy and Matt then looked at her. "OK Kari, we'll tell you, just calm down"

"Alright! I'm calm, now tell me." Kari said.

Matt and Izzy began to tell her the story………

*******

Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon were walking out of the forest and onto a road that seemed to stretch for miles.

"This is going to take forever!." Tai whined.

"Yeah…...Hey wait a minute!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Tai asked.

"I got an idea." Sora said as she held out her digivice. "Biyo Digivolve. That we could get a better view of our surroundings and will be able to find TK much quicker"

"Right!" The little Digimon said.

BIYOMONDIGIVOLVE TOBIRDRAMON

Tai, Agumon and Sora began to ride on the now giant Digimon.

"Look, Birdramon, Take us down right here!" Sora yelled.

They all landed in the same city that they once defeated the powerful Dark Master, Machine Dramon.

"I can't believe it's all here. Everything's been rebuilt!" Agumon said

"Yeah, they must have rebuilt the city when the DigiWorld became reformatted." Tai said

"Look Tai, over here!"

Agumon and Tai began to run towards Sora and Birdramon.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Look!" Sora pointed towards a house.

"Yeah, it's a house." Tai said a little Disappointed. "So what?"

"Don't you recognise it Tai, it's the same house whereYou and Izzy left us to take care of Kari!"

"Oh."

"Tai! I can't believe you………" but before Sora could finish scoulding Tai she was cut off by an unexpected visitor. As the house exploded in a huge blast, at came another Dark Master….

"Machine Dramon!" They all yelled.

"Agumon!" Tai screamed as he held out his Digivice

"Right!"

AGUMONDIGIVOLVE TOGREYMON

Sora and Tai's Crests began to glow….

GREYMONDIGIVOLVE TOMETALGREYMON!

BIRDRAMONDIGIVOLVE TOGARUDAMON!

A tremendous battle began taking place between the two Ultimate Digimon and the evil Mega Digimon.

"GIGA CANNON!"

*******

"……..and that's the whole story Kari." Izzy finished.

Gabumon and Tentomon came back but had no luck in finding food.

At this time Kari was blushing like crazy, she couldn't believe that TK felt about her that way. She also felt pretty bad how she heard that TK was hurt because of her. She could relate to the pain. She then realized something that Izzy and Matt didn't expect her to say….

"So how do you feel Kari?" Matt asked.

"I……I….I..I" She kept mumbling untill it finally hit her..... "I…I…Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Tentomon asked as he hovered in the air.

"Look! It's TK!" She yelled and pointed right behind them. They all turned around and saw the boy standing behind them. They were all so excited as hey got up from where they were sitting and ran towards him.

"Oh TK, You're here! You don't know how much I've missed……." Kari was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Puppetmon cried as he sent a giant blast at them. He sent them all flying back. Only TK stood there and looked down on all of them.

They all got up and held out their Digivices. "Everybody, Digivolve!" Matt cried. 

GABUMONDIGIVOLVE TOGARURUMON!

TENTOMONDIGIVOLVE TOKABUTERIMON!

All of their Crests began to glow….

GARURUMONDIGIVOLVE TOWEREGARURUMON!

KABUTERIMON!DIGIVOLVE TOMEGAKABUTERIMON!

GATOMONDIGIVOLVE TOANGEWOMON!

TK then held out his Digivice. 

"Patamon…..Digivolve." He said in a cold, emotionless voice.

PATAMONDIGIVOLVE TOANGEMON!

"WereGarurumon….GO!" Matt yelled.

WereGarurmon started charging towards Puppetmon but was blocked with a sudden blast.

"Angemon…..stop him." TK said.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon shot at WereGarurmon, sending him flying back and DeDigivolving back into Gabumon.

"What are you doing TK? You're on our side, remember!?" Matt cried.

"He won't listen to you!" Puppetmon said. 

"What have you done to him Puppetmon!?" Kari cried.

"I gave him a new purpose! He's found a way to cope with his depression in one way!" Puppetmon replied.

"And what would that be?" Izzy asked.

"Destroying all of you!" 

TO BE CONTINUED………Part 4

*******

That's the end of Part 3… Sorry it took so long getting up. Iguess I had a case of writer's block. Hopefully Part 4 wont take this long to write. Thanx for reading my fic and please review! I hope to finish up this story in the next couple of chapters, that way I could start writing new ones. So untill next time…..~LaTeRz ^_^


	4. Into The Darkness

This is part four to my Fic – Desire and Sorrow – So please be kind when reviewing. Thanx! By the way, this takes place 4 years after the DigiDestined first entered the Digiworld, so that would make Tai, Sora & Matt 15 years old, Mimi & Izzy 14 years old, TK & Kari 12 years old & Joe 16 years old. **Disclaimer:** This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that, Now on with the fic!

NOTE: Before we begin, I'd like to say something about the contest that I held awhile ago. Unfortunately, no one got the correct answer. The correct answer was…SALAMON! Oh well, I'll be holding another contest but this time I'll try to make it a little more easier. Sorry! Now on with the fic!

Desire and Sorrow **Part 4: Into the Darkness**

They all stood there in disbelief. They could not believe that TK had just turned on them. Matt walked up to TK and tried to communicate with him.

"TK." He said in a very calm demeanor. "I don't know what Puppetmon has done or said to you, but you can't trust him. He's lying to you; nothing he says is true. But us, we're your friends, we all care about you TK. C'mon." he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

TK smacked Matt's arm off his shoulder. "Angemon!" he said very heartlessly "Finish this one off first."

Matt turned around to see Angemon preparing to attack. Just then his Digivice and Crest began to glow…

GABUMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMETAL GARURUMON

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon cried as he shot an energy blast towards Matt.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Metal Garurumon yelled as his attack counteracted Angemons' attack

Kari and Izzy just stood there dumfounded by the way TK was behaving. They watched as Metal Garurumon and Angemon were combating against each other…

*******

"What are we gonna do?" Mimi yelled in hysteria as Metal Seadramon closed in on her and Joe.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'd better do it quick!" Joe yelled.

Gomamon and Palmon got up, tired and totally drained of the energy from the fight with Metal Seadramon. Joe and Mimi were trapped, as Metal Seadramon was ready to take the offensive. As they saw their partners in danger, Gomamon and Palmon began to illuminate in a strange white light. They cared for Joe and Mimi too much to ever give up the fight. They tried to attack in their rookie forms.

"POISON IVY" Palmon cried out as she sent her attack wrapping up Metal Seadramon.

"MARCHING FISHES" Gomamon yelled as he sent his attack right towards the evil Dark Master.

Metal Seadramon simply just blocked their attack and hit them away. Gomamon and Palmon were fatally injured and on the brink of death. They still wouldn't give up as they got up and continued their assult on Metal Seadramon. Metal Seadramon started to take serious action.

"RIVER OF POWER!" he yelled as he struck Palmon and Gomamon down. They were now luing on the floor, bleeding to death. Joe and Mimi quickly raced over to help their injured friends.

"NO!" Joe cried as he raced towards the place where Gomamon fell. He picked up his companion and held him close. "Please don't die Gomamon." He said with tears in his eyes.

"PALMON!" Mimi yelled as she dashed over to the place where Palmon was mortally wounded. She held her close and said softly "Please don't go Palmon, I care about you too much!" Metal Seadramon then interrupted them.

"HA HA! NOW IT"S YOU'RE TURN!" Metal Seadramon prepared to attack. Joe got up angrily and yelled. "We'll make you pay for what you did to our friends!"

"Yeah, You're going down Metal Seadramon!" Mimi yelled. 

"FOOLS! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! RIVER OF POWER!" Metal Seadramon then fired at Joe and Mimi. They both began to scream but just then, Gomamon and Palmon began to glimmer, as well as Joe and Mimi's Crests and Digivices….

"GOMAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMARINE ANGEMON!"

"PALMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOROSEMON!"

"WHAT!?" Metal Seadramon yelled as Marine Angemon and Rosemon both blocked his assualt effortlessly. Both Joe and Mimi were amazed to see there friends fully Digivolved in their Mega level.

"ALL RIGHT!" Joe yelled as he witnessed the two powerful Digimon fight the evil giant.

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Mimi ordered. Marine Angemon and Rosemon prepared to finish Metal Seadramon with one blow.

"RAIN OF POLLEN!" Cried Rosemon as she sent her attack towards Metal Seadramon.

"OCEAN LOVE!" Cried Marine Angemon as he sent out a beam of energy to Metal Seadramon. 

"NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Were Metal Seadramon's dying words as the evil Digimon finally met his Demise.

"WOW!" Mimi said as Rosemon came down and dedigivolved to Tanemon.

"AWESOME!" Joe said as he happily met up with Bukamon (who dedigivolved from Marine Angemon)

Tanemon and Bukamon happily greeted their friends.

"Whoa Bukamon! You almost died out there." Joe said as he held his Digimon.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Bukamon joked. They were all happy for their defeat over Metal Seadramon. But their hapiness was cut short when they all heard a loud crash in the forest.

"What was that!" Tanemon yelled.

"I don't know, but I think we should go check it out." Joe said.

"Good Idea Joe! Let's go!" Mimi said very vigorously.

They all walked back into the forest and started heading towards the battle with Puppetmon.

*******

"TK! You have to stop this right now." Izzy said trying to reason with him.

"No." he said very imperturbably

"IDIOTS!" Puppetmon cried. "He won't listen to you. He's on my side! PUPPET PUMMEL!" He yelled as a series of energy blasts were bombarding the DigiDestined. They ran to try to dodge the blasts. MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon did their best to try to ward off the attack but their attempts proved to be futile as they were fired at causing them to dedigivolve into Salamon and Tentomon. Izzy and Kari ran over to aid their friends but Angemon stopped them with his attack. "ANGEL ROD!" He cried as he attempted to attack Izzy and Kari but was parried by Metal Garurumon's Metal Wolf Claw attack.

"HAND OF FATE" he shouted as he tried to strike Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon managed to dodge the attack, though TK was standing right behind him when he got struck. TK was knocked unconscious, bleeding tremendously from the head. Matt, Kari, and Izzy ran over to see if he was badly injured.

Metal Garurmon put a stop to Angemon by knocking him unconsious with his Giga Missle… 

"TK! TK!" Matt kept repeating as he shook TK, trying to wake him up.

"Please get up!" Kari said, crying her heart out.

"Oh well. Looks like that's one less DigiDestined to worry about." Puppetmon said with a sly grin on his face. "That fool, he actually believed everything I told. I didn't know that humans were that stupid and gullible." 

Kari got up, filled with hatred and rage. "You heartless monster!" She screamed. Izzy and Matt got up as well and joined Kari.

"You'll pay for what you did to my brother." Matt said very angry. "Metal Garurumon, GO!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Metal Garurumon shouted as he began his assault on Puppetmon.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Puppetmon managed to deflect his attack easily. Metal Garrumon was getting hurt badly. Kari and Izzy watched in horror as Metal Garurumon was losing the fight. They then looked in TK's direction. He was lying on the floor. They had no idea if he was still alive or not. They all started to weep at the idea. They then looked in Puppetmon's direction as he had an evil smile on his wooden face. Kari and Izzy's Crests and Digivices began to glow as well as their Digimon.

"SALAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMAGNADRAMON!"

"TENTOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOHERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"WHOA, PRODIGIOUS!" Izzy exclaimed.

*******

TK opened his eye slowy and got up. He looked around to find out where he was. But he had no idea. All that he could see around him was just pitch black. He couldn't make out anything.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"We are in your mind, TK." A voice echoed out.

"Who's there?" he asked calling out. "Show yourself?"

The figure finally appeared in front of him. TK looked in amazement as he saw who it was.

"What? Don't you recognize me TK?" The dark figure asked.

"But…But…It can't be, you're…you're…ME!" He said very shocked.

*******

Meanwhile….

"GIGA CANNON!" Machine Dramon called out as Giant blasts were aimed towards Metal Greymon knocking him down

.

"C'mon Metal Greymon! Get up!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah, Garudamon, attack Machine Dramon!" Sora yelled to her Digimon partner. 

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon cried as she sent a firey bird in Machine Dramon's direction. Machine Dramon simply prevented the attack and started a full assualt on Metal Greymon and Garudamon, bombarding them with huge blasts of power knocking them down and causing them to dedigivolve into their rookie forms.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled

"Biyomon" Sora yelled running towards their friends.

"We're sorry Tai, he's just way to strong for us!" Agumon said barely able to speak.

"No Agumon, don't be sorry, it's not your…" Tai was cut short as Machine Dramon decided to attack them when they were weak so they wouldn't have a chance to Digivolve.

"GIGA CANNON!!" They were all knocked into different directions. As the smoke cleared, Sora got up to see where everyone was. Biyomon was still right beside her and Agumon was about 10 feet away from where she was. They seemed to be all right, just a little shooken up. But then a displeasing thoght came to her 'Where's Tai?'

She looked around frantically for Tai until she finally found him lying on the floor. She ran over to him quickly to see if she was all right.

"TAI!" She yelled shaking him to try and wake him up. "TAI! GET UP PLEASE!" She then thought the worst in thinking that Tai could be dead. "TAI, PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T" Her yelling and shaking him aimlessly didn't help much. Machine Dramon then appeared.

"SO YOU SURVIVED, WELL, I'LL FIX THAT" Machine Dramon said as he was preparing to deliver the final attack.

Sora didn't care. She held Tai in her arms, brushing her hand through his wild hair and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Tai." She whispered in his ear. Suddenly, she and Tai started to glow. Sora was wondering in amazement as well as Machine Dramon to what was going on. Tai then opened his eyes and awoke to find Sora holding him.

"Hmm…Sora?" He said very wearily. "What's goin' on?" he asked very cluelessly.

"TAI!" Sora said very excited "YOU'RE ALIVE!" she screamed and then kissed Tai on the lips. Tai had no idea what was going on but he didn't care. Then both of their Crests began to glow as they broke off the kiss.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!

BIYOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TO PHEONIXMON!

"Whoa, what just happened?" Tai asked in bewilderment.

"I'll tell you later Tai, right now we gotta take care of Machine Dramon once and for all." Sora said as they both got up.

"MORONS, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DIGIMON DIGVOLVED THAT THEY'LL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!!! GIGA CANNON!!!!!!!!!" Machine Dramon yelled as he attaked with all his might. But it was to no use as Pheonixmon and WarGreymon were preparing to finish him off.

"TERRA-FORCE!"

"CRIMSON FLAME!"

Machine Dramon became overwhelmed by the attacks and was knocked down hard.

"HOW!?" he asked out loud "HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO DEFEAT ME?"

"Simple Machine Dramon." Sora said, "The power of love conquers all."

"HMPH! WE'LL JUST SEE IF THAT'S ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ALL OF US, YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT PIEDMON!" were Machine Dramon's dying words as Pheonixmon decided to finish him off.

"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!" She cried and in one devastating attack Machine Dramon was destroyed. WarGreymon then dedigivolved back to the in-training level of Koromon.

"Hey Tai!" The little Digimon yelled. "We kicked butt! Didn't we?"

"Yeah Koromon, we sure did." He suddenly turned his attention toward Sora. She decided to speak first. 

"Tai…."

"Yeah Sora…"

" I'm really glad that you're okay and I wanted to say that…"

"No, you don't need to say anything Sora, I know...I…love you too."

They both hugged each other and then gavce into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh Tai..." Sora said

"Oh Sora…" Tai said

"Oh brother" Koromon and Pheonixmon said in disgust.

"Will you to love birds break it up now?" koromon asked

"Yeah, break up the mushy stuff, we got more important matters to attend to." Pheonixmon said fed up with seeing the two like that.

"Oh yeah, Right" Tai said a little disappointed. They all instantly heard a loud explosion coming from the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, It sounds like trouble. We'd better get going" Sora said. They all jumped on Pheonixmon's back and flew in the direction of where the battle was coming from.

*******

"PUPPET PUMMEL" Puppetmon cried as he began attacking the newly Digivolved Megas.

"DRAGON FIRE!" MagnaDramon shouted as Puppetmon became ignited into a blazing fire. 

"Now it's time to finish him off!" Go Hercules Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled.

"You too Metal Garurumon!" Matt yelled.

"METAL WOLF CLAW"

"GIGA SCISSOR CLAW"

"DRAGON FIRE"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Puppetmon cried as he was reduced to nothing but a pile of sawdust. Everyone gave a loud cheer as they were finally rid of the evil Dark Master.

"ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO METAL GARURUMON" Matt said for a job well down. But they're sounds of happiness was cut short when they noticed Kari crying and kneeling down to where TK lied. All the Digimon then dedigivolved to their in-training forms. (Including Angemon)

"Hey guys!" yelled Joe as he and Mimi were running up to them. "Oh it's so good to see you guys again." Mimi said cheerfully. Her perkiness then ended as she saw the facial expressions on all her friends. 

"Gee, this is just a regular funhouse. Isn't it?" Mimi said in a sarcastic tone. "What's the Matter?" She then noticed TK lying on the floor.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Joe asked. Suddenly Tai and Sora, along with their Digimon, came running up towards their friends. 

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Tai asked. Izzy then started explaining the story to his unknowing friends. Soon after Joe tried to handle TK. Since his Dad was a doctor and he knows a little bit about treating him. It was soon dark and the others had set up camp for the night. They were all waiting for Joe to come out and tell them if TK was all right.

"I just can't stand it anymore!" Kari yelled

"Me too! I can't wait any longer! I'm goin' in to see my brother!" Kari and Matt then got up and went inside the tent that Joe had set up. Joe then noticed Kari and Matt entering the tent.

"How's TK?" Matt asked as he stared at his brother.

"Well, to tell you the truth he doesn't look so good. I bandaged his head to put pressure on the wound and he seems to be in some kind of coma."

"Will he recover?" Kari asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know Kari" Joe replied. "I just don't know"

******

"But you can't be me! I'm me! Aren't I?" TK asked in bewilderment.

"Well actually, we're both you. No wait, I mean we're both me, No we're both each other! No wait……… ARGH I'M CONFUSED!" The other TK said frustrated and confused. "OH JUST FORGET IT, IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

TK stared at the other figure with a look of confusion on his face. "Okay so why am I here?"

"Follow me." The other TK replied

**__**

To be continued…. Part 5

******

Wow! It took forever to get this out but it is finally done. YAY! But now I have to make part 5. I'll try not to take as long as I did for this part. Anyways, please review and tell me what ya think. Gotta go. ~LaTeRz ^_^


End file.
